


Still In Love With You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Exes, Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunion Sex, Reunions, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint meet after 10 years and discover they still love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still In Love With You

They seperated years ago.

Neither were happy about it. 

Because they still loved each other. 

Years later they meet again.


End file.
